Diva (canción)
Diva 'es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio homónimo. La versión original le pertenece a ''Beyoncé. Fue interpretada por las chicas de New Directions y Blaine. Contexto de la canción Al enterarse de que es la semana Diva en William McKinley High School, Wade, Brittany, Tina y Blaine empiezan a interpretar esta canción, enfrentándose unos a otros para ver quien es mas Diva. Posteriormente, aparecen preparándose para un desfile de moda, al cual se les unen Marley y Kitty. El performance culmina con ellos sentados en el salón de coro, dando a entender que este desfile fue solo en la imaginación de ellos. Letra '''Unique: Oh Brittany (Unique): I'm a, (Yeah Diva!) a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Yeah) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Yeah) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Oh!) I'm a, I'm a diva Brittany y Blaine con New Directions Girls: Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (Yeah) Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (Oh) Unique: Stop the track, let me state facts I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back Brittany: Fifty million 'round the world And they said that I couldn't get it I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend Tina: How you gone be talkin' You act like I just got up in it Been the number one diva in this game for a minute Unique: I know you read the paper The one that they call a queen Every radio round the world know me 'Cause that's where I be Brittany yTina con New Directions Girls (Unique): (Yeah) I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva) I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a Brittany y Blaine con New Directions Girls: (Yeah) Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (Hustla!) Of a hustla, of a (Yeah), of a hustla Unique con Brittany, Blaine y New Directions Girls: Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Brittany y Blaine con New Directions Girls: Of a hustla (Unique: Yeah), Of a, of a hustla (Unique: Mmm) Unique (New Directions Girls): When he pull up (Ooh), wanna pop my hood up (Ooh) Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler (Cooler) Brittany (New Directions Girls): Getting money (Gettin' money) Divas getting money (Money) If you ain't getting money Then you ain't got nothing for me Unique (New Directions Girls): Tell me somethin (Tell me somethin') Where your boss at? (Where your boss at?) Where my ladies up in there That like to talk back (That like to talk back) Brittany (New Directions Girls): I wanna see ya (Wanna see ya), I'd like to meet cha (I'd like to meet ya) What you said, she ain't no diva (She ain't no diva) Brittany y Blaine con New Directions Girls (Unique): (Yeah) Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (Hustla!) Of a hustla, of a (Yeah), of a hustla Unique con Brittany, Blaine y New Directions Girls: Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Brittany y Blaine con New Directions Girls: Of a hustla (' Unique:' Yeah), of a, of a hustla (Unique: Ow) Tina con New Directions Girls harmonias: Since fifteen in my stilettos been struttin' in this game What's your age? Was the question they asked when I hit the stage I'm a diva, best believe her, you see her, she getting paid She ain't callin' him to greet her, don't need him, her bed's made Blaine y Tina con New Directions Girls: This is a stick, up stick up Brittany: I need them bags, uh, that money Blaine y Tina con New Directions Girls: Stick up, stick up Brittany: You see them ask where that money Unique: All my ladies get it up I see you, I do the same Take it to another level No passengers on my plane Brittany y Tina con New Directions Girls: I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva Blaine y Tina con New Directions Girls: This is a stick, up stick up Brittany: I need them bags, uh, that money Blaine y Tina con New Directions Girls: Stick up, stick up Brittany: You see them ask where that money Brittany y Blaine con New Directions Girls (Unique): Diva is a female version of a hustla (Ohh!) (Yeah, diva!) Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (Hustla!) Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (I'm a diva!) Brittany y Tina (Unique) con New Directions Girls: I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva, (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey Galería Diva.jpg Diva P (S).jpg Diva.jpg 1.jpg Diva.jpg 2.jpg Diva.jpg 3.jpg Diva.jpg 4.jpg Diva.jpg 5.jpg Diva.jpg 6.jpg Diva.jpg 7.jpg Diva.jpg 8.jpg Unique - Diva.jpg Unique - Diva 2.jpg Tina - Diva 2.jpg Tina - Diva .jpg Marley - Diva.jpg Marley - Diva 2.jpg Brittany vs Kitty - Diva.jpg Kitty - Diva.jpg Kitty - Diva 2.jpg Brittany - Diva.jpg Brittany - Diva 2.jpg Blaine - Diva.jpg Blaine - Diva 2.jpg Divablaine.jpg Bda.jpg Bestdivass.jpg Diva-glee-33340564-500-664.png Curiosidades *Es la segunda canción donde cantan juntos Blaine, Unique, Britanny y Tina ya que la primera fue Call Me Maybe, solo que en esta versión se unen Marley y Kitty. *En el Performance, se puede observar que solo Blaine, Unique, Britanny y Tina son los únicos en arreglarse, y después en la pasarela se puede ver que se les unen Marley y Kitty. *Blaine ha admitido que odia tener su cabello sin gomina, pero en esta presentación se le ve que no esta con el producto. *Primera vez que se le ve a Unique con otro estilo de cabello por lo general es de color negro y corto y esta vez fue cabello chino y cafe. *Darren Criss dijo que despues de este performance, su relación con Jenna Ushkowitz no fue, ni será la misma. Ella lo confirmó. *Los 6 portan alguna prenda de peluche en la pasarela. *Para el performance, se utilizó la versión Karmatronic Club Remix realizada por Beyoncé's en la EP, Above and Beyoncé. *Es considerado Call me maybe 2.0 *Originalmente Blaine iba a tener mas líneas de la canción, pero al final estas líneas fueron interpretadas por Unique. Fuente * En la performance del episodio Brittanny canta el inicio de la canción un tono mas alto que en la versión de estudio. Videos thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Diva Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Wade Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Canciones con nombres de episodios Categoría:Duelos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique Categoría:Canciones de Beyonce